Many electrical and electronic devices employ offline power supplies that convert, for example, mains AC to lower voltage DC, and deliver this converted power to the device via a cable. Typically, such devices are either too small or of too low cost to incorporate the power converter into the devices themselves, for example mobile devices such as cellular phones, other rechargeable devices, etc. Therefore, a cable may be used to deliver the DC power to the electrical device.
Most electrical devices have particular requirements for the way in which the supplied voltage and current vary according to the load state of the device. These power supply requirements may be reflected in an output characteristic referred to as an ‘IV Curve’.
The field of electrical power supply continues to provide a need for improvements in power supply in relation to desired IV curves.